Movie 1
Introduction *Cyrus introduced, put on a team with the other four. **Party members introduce themselves, get vague ideas of their personalities while they wait. **Cyrus able to win (most of) them over via excessive friendliness. *Cue exhibition battle, show just the start then hard cut to their victory **Have them chat afterwards on way out the back of building, more character development. Team Rocket Appears *Black appears, in uniform, tries to recruit the party for Team Rocket **Boys don't recognize the uniform, Rhiannon forced to explain about Team Rocket to them (and the audience!) **Black already creepy interested in Vessin *Offer turned down, Black says something ominous, starts to leave **Vessin goads party into trying to stop her and calling the cops. **However, as soon as they move, Grunts appear out of shadows and attack *Party fends off grunts easily, but Black gone **Cyrus reveals he's a magical girl **Rhia suspiciously knowledgeable about supernaturals (more exposition!) **Annabelle convinces party to take injured rockets to hospital rather than track Black Character Development Time *Party sets sail for Sandy Shore **Why when Dorian's gym was close by? Shut up, your logic has no place here! *Interactions **Not enough Unresolved Sexual Tension in this plot. Toss in hints of Annabelle/Cyrus and Rhia/Vessin. **Cyrus tells peeps he had only recently left the cult he grew up in, but at this point doesn't give details. Acacia's Gym *Arrival in Sandy Shore; Acacia advertises her location at the ruins this time, so party heads right out. *Museum set up in ruins instead of in town. Why is a museum in an ancient ruin? Shut it, it makes the plot simpler! **Party gets a tour from Michelle while waiting to fight Acacia ***Exposition on orbs from Rhia/Michelle when finding blue orb ***Replica gate present at the ruins, minor exposition on them from Michelle/Cyrus ****Revelation that Cyrus's cult it connected to them ****Vessin reacts badly to gate, reveals his missing memory **Party has to split up to battle Acacia ***Decides to split into boys and girls. ***Girls' shower scene still occurs because fan service *Acacia starts speech, interrupted by explosion + Jade **Fight goes pretty much as in reality, except Team Rocket shown to also be stealing orb while team distracted. **Once orb obtained, Team rocket blows the building to hide evidence of what was stolen. *Leg breaking fight occurs in aftermath for more Iudas/Vessin/Annabelle depth **Cyrus able to mediate, Rhia remains exposition tool / calls the cops **Jade wakes up, able to narrow down where Acacia was taken enough that Michelle can identify it. ***She says she'll make sure the cops arrest him and party heads out to be heroes. Rocket Base *Party arrives at the rocket base. **They spot a gate in the water as they sail in. Foreboding. **Party comes up with plan to get in. **Ambush a group of rockets, steal their inexplicably fitting clothes. Fan service! *In base, they find rockets packing up and pulling out, see evidence of experiments **Annabelle and Vessin decide to split up and rescue some of the experiments while others find Acacia **Cyrus/Rhia/Iudas sneak downstairs where most of the rockets are finishing up the evacuation. ***Are able to find out that the admins are waiting for something before they finally leave. **They attempt to find out Acacia's location, but Brun, Blue, and a cloaked White happen to come out of the sub. ***Party attempts to lay low, Iudas does something dumb to draw White's attention. ***She reads their minds and identifies them as intruders. Shit about to go down as grunts get ready to fight. **Meanwhile, Annabelle and Vessin rescue eggs, the oblivious fucks. ***They pass by a screen that shows the underwater gate. A giant shadow quickly swims past it. OoOoOo, foreshadowing. *Brun calls off lackeys, investigates what party is doing. **He says they no longer need Acacia, offers to turn her over if party beats him/White in a legal battle. **Party agrees. It's a close battle, but seems like Team Rocket has a mild advantage when Brun suddenly yields. ***Acacia brought out, but is unconscious **Brun gives them message for the government to hand over the blue orb. Rockets leave SHARPEDO *Party returns to boat, Anna recommends they spend night in cove to give her chance to rest. *Character interaction time! **More Rhia x Vessin, and Cyrus x Anna, but add hints of Vessin x Anna too. Oh, the drama. **During night, it starts to rain suddenly. *Wailmer Attacked by Sharpedo **Wailmer badly damaged, quickly starts to sink. Everyone forced to fight while getting in lifeboats. **Battle on lifeboats goes as in reality, but Cyrus gets to pull the trigger and capture Sharpedo. **Vessin missing, but party finds evidence the underwater gate activated. ***This means Rhia doesnt' insist on staying behind, but still massively concerned. Ignores Anna's concerns, contacts Jade in jail. Search for Vessin *Vessin in the gate scene *Party rescued by police, who finally caught up. Returned to Sandy Shore *More Vessin *Back in Sandy Shore **Cyrus refuses to leave KO'd Acacia's side, rest of party gets dinner **Character interaction, party told Acacia is awake **Return to hospital; Oh no, now Cyrus is gone! *Cut to Cyrus opening the gate (Fanservice!) **Talks to Darkrai (not pictured), makes a deal and taken to Vessin *Back in Sandy Shore, Cyrus and Vessin both missing. Rhia reveals to Jade (and audience) who she is. However, cut scene before he responds. *Vessin and Cyrus reunite (more fanservice!), they escape the gates. **Party reunites, celebrates **Iudas expresses relief that they're through with Team Rocket and can get back to the league. **Rhia says she's not so sure. Cue flashback to Jade telling her about Team Rocket's plans, intercut with scenes teasing events of next movie. Ooooh, foreboding. End movie.